


I Wasn't Really Interested

by eclipse_incarnate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hate, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse_incarnate/pseuds/eclipse_incarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn isn't in One Direction and the band is okay with that. Or where Zayn hates them but he realizes something along the way when he sees the Irish boy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Really Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all... I can't believe I wrote this. I was going for like a oneshot smut and expecting 3-4K words but my original plot makes a slight turn and now it has over 10K. I'm sorry if I have any typos. Enjoy :)
> 
> May contain gay smut
> 
> Also sorry for Waliyha's attitude here, just imagine she's like a female Louis or something ahaha

He jolts up from his seat from his listening and humming to music on his iPod. He hears the shrills of his sisters, Waliyha and Safaa downstairs. He grabs his headphones out of his head and practically runs towards his sisters. He jumbles and trips on his way out of his room with the help from all the clothes and school works in his bedroom. He reaches out of the door and pulls the knob of it and huddles out. He quickly runs out of the second floor down to the first. He is worried. His sisters might has something horrible happened to them and he can't let that that occur. After all, there are the only ones in the room as of the moment since his other sister, Doniya, is on a shopping galore with her friends. So when he sights his two sisters by the living room, he is surprised... and relieved.

His sisters are jumping up and down – also squealing really loud. They are screaming but not in a bad way. It looks like they are bouncing up and down and hollering from excitement. His worries washes away as he eyes his sisters joy. He rolls his eyes and then begins to talk.

“Why in the world are you screaming, it made me have a hear attack.” Zayn says as he jokingly reaches for his heart, clutching it rather.

“Mom called us and says she can take us to the concert!” Waliyha replies as both girl return to their usual screaming. Zayn rolls his eyes again over the pure delight of the two. Although something clicks in his mind.

“Wait, what? What concert?” Zayn asks curiously with a surprising tone in his voice.

Both girls stop from their little prize and Waliyha answers him, “To the One Direction concert silly.”

“Yeah.” Safaa agrees.

“Should've known.” Zayn makes an unpleasant tone as he rolls his eyes annoyingly. He doesn't like the band at all. Is it even considered as band? He thinks those four boys are just making it out there with their looks and not with their voice. He doesn't think they are even classified as real entertainers – like some other artists nowadays. They just got lucky when they went to that talent show back in 2010 when they were put into a group. He knows because he auditioned back then.

His mom forced him to go but honestly he didn't really want to. He was too shy – still is – but he loves music dearly, so he went to the talent show's auditions anyway. He got far but not far enough, so he basically gave up. The four boys also didn't make it but the judges seems to thought they were “good to let go” they made them as a band, as well as some other girls but they didn't went far. So he kinds of hate them for that actually, that's the other reason of why hates them.

“Oh c'mon Zayn. Stop with your hatred for this band like some hipsters out there. They are really good. You never actually listen to them you know.” Waliyha says to him with a snap in her voice. She know the real reason of why he hates them but he doesn't want to say.

“You were given a chance back then, then you backed out to be put into a group be-” Zayn cuts his sister off and places his index finger up, “Don't.”

“I'm going upstairs,” Zayn says to them both as he goes back to his room. He is half way to the stairs when he speaks up again. Both girls looks up him as talks, “And no more screaming.”

Zayn finally reaches the second floor and shuts the door hard. The girls startle at the sudden action of their brother. They sit down the sofa and Safaa tugs close to Waliyha. The older sister returns the favor as she holds her younger sister tight.

“Should've told him that Waliyha.” Safaa talks and looks up at the other girl.

“Don't be like that Safaa,” Waliyha says before she perks up, “we're going to see One direction live.” They both scream in unison but is interrupted by the earlier voice.

“I said no more screaming!” Zayn yells from his room. Both girls tries to hold their giggles.

“I can hear you!” Zayn shouts again. The girls look at each other wide open. Soon, they break out – this time – a loud laugh. They can hear his brother groan loudly from his room, but that doesn't stop the laughs of the girls.

* * *

It's evening when their parents arrives home from their respected jobs. They bring in a take out from a Chinese restaurant for the family's dinner this time. They are gladly eating their own meals when someone turns the door open. They all cock their heads to the wooden door as they wait who's coming in the open. It's Doniya coming home from her shopping spree with her friends, carrying some heavy loads of shopping bags that looks like from the many many stores of the local mall. Zayn rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Took you long.” Zayn snaps at his sister. Doniya rolls her eyes fast and makes a face to Zayn. She also makes a sound to go with her doing. Zayn chuckles and gets back to eating. The two girls go back to their meals too. However, Trisha, their mother, looks up at her.

“Take a seat honey. We're having Chinese.” Doniya drops her load and slumps the down the nearest chair – next to her sister Safaa.

They eat peacefully on their own, until Doniya speaks up nonchalantly, “Mum, can I sleep over at my friend's house tomorrow night... and the day after that?”

Her mother just looks at her like she doesn't approve or hesitates to.

“Mum, please. It's been a long time and exams just finished and it's the first day of summer and my friends and I already agreed to it.” Doniya pleads to her mother. She looks over her dad for support but he looks away. She sighs and looks at her mother again.

“But who's going to take your sister to the concert?” Trisha asks her. “I alreadv told you about it this afternoon and you said yes.”

“But that was before the agreement. Please mum!” Doniya is close to begging hard. She wants to spend some time with her friends. After “hell week” at school and the ending of their exams, she thinks she deserves it. Also it's the beginning of summer, she want to enjoy it with her friends.

“But who will take your sisters?” Trisha explains, “I can't take them because I can't leave early due to many paperworks that needed to be done and and your dad as well.”

The girls are staring at them, worried they can't go because of the disagreement. Doniya is desperate – really desperate. The corner of her eyes spots the answer to their big dilemma.

“Why won't Zayn take them?” Doniya suggests and Zayn chokes on his food.

“Hey, leave me out of this.” Zayn retorts. He coughs and grabs a glass of water. He chugs down all of it before answering again, “I'm not taking them to the concert, especially to that band.”

“Oh c'mon Zayn, don't be a pussy.” Zayn shoots a glare to Doniya for her words. She just rolls her eyes at him as she casts her eyes to her mother for an answer. But before she could responds, Waliyha speaks up.

“Yeah, Zayn why won't you just take us.” Waliyha smiles at her older brother. Despite the age difference, she likes to make fun of her brother. She's just that kind of sister.

“Please, Zayn so we could end this thing.” Safaa pleads at Zayn. The Bradford boy gazes away at them.

“Zayn,” her mother starts. He's quite not happy where this is going, “just take them to the concert.”

Zayn is still now answering to anything. Doesn't like to. He doesn't want to argue with his mother and regret it later.

“Zayn, mum already said it.” Doniya stares at Zayn, – as well as the other four people in the room – waiting for his reply.

Zayn couldn't say no. Not his mother anyway, so he sighs and gives in.

“Fine.” Zayn mumbles angrily as he gets up from his chair and heads upstairs. He's mad. Mad he's going to see that band. He's going to see those four boys he hates so much again.

Zayn slams the door hard yet he apologizes, “Sorry!” He turns the lights off his lampshade and he changes his clothes appropriate for slumber. He slips down his bedsheets and puts his own headphones as he listens to music that could calms his nerves. He takes a hand of a book by the drawer and reads it. A little later, he shuts everything off and sleeps off the rough night.

* * *

He wakes up pretty early that morning because of his sisters running down the halls – shrieking – probably overjoy for the fact that their going to the concert. He grabs his phone and stare at it and checks the time – it's 7 o'clock in the AM. He groans and hits his head down the pillow trying to get back to sleep. The concert doesn't even start until later tonight but her sisters needs to rise up early.

Much to his defeat for getting back to sleep. He growls down his throat and stands up from the bed. He opens the door fast and yells, “Make sure there's breakfast down there for terribly waking me up this goddamn early!”

“There is come join us with pancakes and bacon.” Doniya replies to him. He runs back to his and brushes his teeth. He fixes his hair a bit and keeps his clothes unchanged. He heads down the stairs and to the kitchen.

“Good morning older brother.” Safaa smiles at him as she hands him a plate of pancakes and bacon. Waliyha waves small at him and beams a wide smile. Doniya is the usual – smiles, says “good morning” and get back to her meal.

For the rest of the day, it's the normal. Well, except for his sisters. They keep squealing and moving and they just can't contain their excitement. It pisses Zayn off to be honest. He doesn't want to be reminded that he's going to a concert that is not worth of going. He doesn't like the band – the members – and that's it.

He's wearing a leather jacket and under it a white shirt. He has skinny black pants and black lace boots. Waliyha is wearing a black cropped jacket over a white shirt too – and a black clutch bag to match. She also has silver shimmering pants and black heels. Safaa on the other hand is wearing a light blue dress and wedges.

The clock strikes at 4 o'clock and it means it's time for them to go the arena already. The show doesn't start at 7 in the evening but they need to be early there or they'll close the entrance. Get closed and can't go to the concert, Zayn likes that but he shrugs the thought when Safaa tugs his leather jacket.

Zayn starts the car and is about to leave the house when Waliyha makes him wait as she gets back to the house. When she gets back, she has the tickets in her hands.

“Oops, almost forget.” Waliyha giggles as she gets in her place and Zayn snorts, “My luck has been shattered.”

* * *

After an hour driving, they arrive at the arena. The area is big and everything – even better inside. The set is wide and lots of lighting and many things going on the actual stage. They find their seats quick and they have good ones. Bad luck, Zayn thinks to himself. He can't stay away from the presence of the band and no matter where he turns his head he could probably still feel them near and that annoys him. The show haven't even started yet and he already feels irritated. Why does he have to be here, of all concerts.

Waliyha notices Zayn is uncomfortable and she sets a hand down his knee, “Big brother,” she starts and Zayn looks at her, “just give them a chance. You'll – if not love – like them.” She smiles lightly at him and removes his grasps.

After a few seconds Zayn talks, “I won't.” Waliyha sighs and hugs her younger sister.

The opening act comes on and... he likes them. For starters, they're good. Second, they are not One Direction. Waliyha sees it and she smiles.

“If you like them, I'm sure you'll like the show itself.” Waliyha says to him.

“I probably won't.” Zayn replies to him with an indifferent tone.

“Oh, Zayn. You're just lost in the world of hate. I'm sure you'll like them anyway.” Waliyha tells him and she goes back to her concert self.

Moments later when the opening act finishes and says their thanks. Safaa reaches for his older brother, “Zayn, I'm getting a bit hungry. Go buy me hotdog.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Zayn stands up form his seat and off he gets some food for his sisters. But before he heads to the stands, he goes for a wee.

As he gets out the cubicle of the bathroom, he sights a blonde guy rushing to the same cubicle he used – it's already open and its the closest to the door. He hears a moan of relief from the guy which gives off he is really in need of a pee. He ignore the guy and faces the mirror as he washes his hand. Not many seconds later, the blonde gets out the cubicle and goes for the faucet as well.

“M'm sorry for the moan. I cannot hold it in any longer.” The blonde boy says and off he goes out the door. The guy seems to have an Irish accent and it's quite thick. Zayn can't seem to hold a thought of the boy as if he knows him somewhere – he can't place it. He shrugs it off and leaves the room.

He heads back to their seats with three hotdogs buns and same amount for the sodas – he's got to eat too. He almost trips on the stairs when the lights go off and it's really dark from where he's standing. He pauses a bit before he walks again but is cut off when the band goes out the stage. _Fuck, they are on_ , Zayn thinks to himself. As he is standing he sees the guy from the earlier scene. He can see him clearly. Blue eyes, blonde hair, gym-build body. He's wearing a faded-jean jacket with a plain red shirt. He is also in tight black jeans and white high tops. He stares at him for a bit but then shakes his head. He shouldn't be looking at this boy like this but he can't resist him and Zayn hates to admit it. 

After a few seconds of staring, his sisters waves her hand in front of him, “Zayn, hello hi!” Waliyha is standing in his way, getting his attention. His mind snaps back to reality and moves back to his seat. Waliyha follows him in his tail.

“I saw you staring at Niall, Zayn.” Waliyha suddenly brings up what happened with him there.

“How'd you his name?” Zayn knows his name, that's for sure. He isn't the type of person to forget things easy and he hates that trait.

“Don't change the subject, Zayn. You think he's hot, don't you?” Waliyha says from her seat as she bites down her food. She sips down her drink as she speaks up again, “Admit it.”

Zayn can feel his cheeks warm up and his mind full of puzzled thoughts.

“I do... not.” Zayn stumbles over his words and feels the need to look away. He's staring at the blonde boy on the stage. He can't even focus on the others. He hates them. And he hates that guy – Niall – a lot. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but he has seen many attractive men but he can't seem to take his eyes off the boy on the stage.

“Okay... Whatever you say, brother.” Waliyha goes back to herself as a screaming fan and that jolts Zayn up in surprise. This is going to be a long night.

They go the stage in the middle and perform a few songs there. As Zayn hates to admit he fonds over that one song – that his listen informs him the song is called “One Way or Another/Teenage Kicks.”

Next are twitter questions as the guy, Liam, says to the audience.

There's a few questions like: _What is your favorite milkshake flavor?; Favorite cartoon as a child; and Who takes his shirt off a lot_. The last question the crowd goes crazy when they all say it's Niall. Zayn tries not-to-think-about-Niall-shirtless-in-the-room. He feels himself getting hot at statement but the next question gets a bit overwhelmed.

“Okay here goes to the next question,” A guy with auburn hair and blue eyes – who seems to be Louis – begins.

 _“Please say hi to me and my little sister and big brother. We love you so much! Names are Waliyha, Safaa and Zayn respectively.”_ Zayn finds himself glaring at Waliyha, who is taking a video of the sudden moment on stage. This devil, Zayn thinks to himself before hissing at her.

“You did that on purpose.” Zayn hisses at her but her sister just shrugs it off and smirks.

“Hi Waliyha, Safaa and... Zayn?” Niall shouts back to the crowd, not knowing where they are seated.

“Didn't we know a Zayn in X-factor though?” Harry, green eyes and curly hair boy, interrupts.

“Yeah.” Louis confirms.

“Where are they seated?” Niall says as he and the other boys searches for the three. From the information they have gathered from the large screen on stage, they find them near the stage.

“Oh, hi Waliyha, Safaa and Zayn.” Niall perks up. “Nice to see ya again, mate.” Zayn blushes but he's glad that it is unnoticeable by the lighting and everything. Niall waves at him and winks. He grins at him too. The other three boys wave as well and gives off a wide smile. After that, Niall whispers something to a guy in a black shirt – that seems to be one of the security – and the guy moves from his seat.

Liam, who has a mohawk rather than that long windswept hair he remembers, announces the end of the twitter questions and the crowd goes in awe as the metal floor lifts the boys up on the stage. There's a lot of flashing of cameras and lighting of phones at the moment. After a few songs have been sang on the platform, it is brought down on stage once again.

Outfit changes are made and songs were sang. He doesn't know why but he's warming up to them. He shouldn't be. He won't let himself. His thoughts brushed off at the voice of the Irish boy on stage as he sings his solo in the song

_Cause you were mine for the Summer_

_Now we know its nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember_

_You were my Summer love_

_You always will be my Summer love_

His voice is so beautiful according to Zayn. It may not be the best voice out of all the singing voices he has heard his entire life but the way he sings is... endearing and Zayn can't help but fall in love with it. He hates the guy, he really does but the hate is starting to wash away. It is still there, Zayn can feel it. Mixed emotions about him is too much for him to handle. He hates them – him – so much he can't bring up himself to what's happening at the moment. He stares in awe until he finishes his verse but a little later he comes back with his melodious sound.

Cause you were mine for the Summer

_Now we know its nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember_

_You were my Summer love_

_You always will be my Summer love_

It's the same verse again but the chords of lyrics after that is new to him.

_So please don't make this any harder_

_We can't take this any farther_

_And I know there's nothin' that I wanna change, change_

He hits a high note that it seems hard for him to reach, but he succeeds. Zayn applauds him for that in his mind. After the song, he doesn't notice that his sister, Waliyha, is staring him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You,” Waliyha starts to poke him, “like him,” she finishes with two more pokes on Zayn's side. Zayn squirms from his seat and gives her a glare. He doesn't want to talk about it.

“I do not.” Zayn lies. He kinda likes him but he still hates him. He is so confused and puzzled at the situation right now.

“Oh shut up, I can see it.” Waliyha retorts and snickers a laugh, “I am good at reading expressions, Zayn. Although, you're very obvious with yours.”

Zayn feels his cheeks heat up and his heart beat race, “I'll be back.” Zayn gets up from his seat but his sister grabs his forearm.

“Where are you going?” Waliyha asks him.

“Bathroom.” Off he goes up the stairs and opens the two big door in front of him. He goes to the restroom one more time. He fronts the mirror and turns the faucet on. Running water in the background helps him think.

“Why the fuck is this happening. Goddammit.” Zayn mumbles to himself. He hates himself getting his emotions get the best of him. He has seen Niall before, he noticed. He has been interested in him back then on the show but he never really gave a shit. And now, he has seen the younger boy again, all hot and attractive; voice charming, he hates himself. He doesn't like to be interested but he can't control it.

He splashes his face by the sink and dries it off quick. He stares at the mirror one more time and he closes his eyes. He sighs heavily and turns to the door. He holds the doorknob and pauses on his feet. He thinks about going back or not. He can't leave his sisters there, – they are his priority – so he twists the doorknob and opens the door.

When he gets back, the earlier song just finished. And a new song starts and the crowd goes really quiet and then Harry starts the verse. The song is called “Little Things” and it's about loving someone with all her – or his – insecurities, Zayn concludes that. Niall's solo comes up next and it's simply beautiful.

_You'll never love yourself_

_Half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'_

_But I want you to,_

_If I let you know, I'm here for you,_

_Maybe you'll love yourself,_

_Like I love you_

_Oh_

And that verse is so beautiful, Zayn tears up in the corner of his eyes. He wipes it away fast before his sister sees it. Good thing his sister didn't notice or she'll get up on his ass again.

The concert ends and they are about to head out when a man stops Zayn. It's the same guy that Niall whispered to after the twitter question of his sister got answered. _Fuck_ , Zayn thinks to himself.

“Niall wants to see you backstage,” the big man says to him. He has a name tag that says Paul.

“Why?” Zayn asks him.

“I don't know it's an order,” the man replies.

“Tell him, I don't like them.” Zayn snaps at him.

“I don't care. I am told to bring you backstage.” Paul insists.

“I can't leave my sisters.” Zayn arches his eyebrows up at him. He needs not to see Niall. He can't.

“Bring them with you.” Paul finishes and the girls behind Zayn brightens up at the what they heard. Zayn can't get out of this now.

“Zayn, do it. I wanna meet them too.” Safaa presses Zayn as she holds on to her wide smile.

“Yeah, don't be a 'bad boy.'” Waliyha says to him. Zayn gives him a glare but he sighs.

“Fine.”

And by that Paul leads them the way. People who haven't left yet stare at them curiously as they walk to the back.

* * *

Backstage is full of people and everyone is busy. Moving even though the concert already ended. Paul leads them to a door that says “One Direction” in a piece of paper hanging onto it. Paul opens the door to find four boys. Harry and Louis seems to enjoy each other's company. Liam is on the phone, talking to someone. He smiles big as he speaks on the phone – probably talking to someone special. Niall is shirtless sitting on the sofa and strumming his guitar.

Zayn feels a deep red run through his cheeks at the sight. Niall is shirtless and can feel his member trying to get hard at the view. He gulps in and returns to his default expression.

“Why am I here?” Zayns says loud in the room. Niall notices this and so does the other boys.

“Hey Zayn, long time no see eh?” Niall rises up from his seat and offers a handshake to the older boy. Zayn hesitates at first – he hates them but he's not rude – but he shakes Niall's hand and it is warm.

Louis and Harry gets up from the couch too and does the same as Niall did. Liam ends his phone call and gets up form his seating. He waves at Zayn and smiles at him instead. Zayn returns it but with a tiny smile and a small wave than Liam did.

“Nice to see ya, mate.” Harry hugs him tightly and lets go, “Sorry, I'm a hugger.”

_“We would have seen you a lot if yo joined the ba- Ow!” Niall nudges Louis' side as he said those words. Zayn know what he means. He hates them for it. He can feel himself bubble at the statement but it is gone in an instand when Niall speaks up_

“So, sorry for that. Louis is a frank.” Niall smiles at him shyly with his teeth in the open.

“Oh you don't have the crooked teeth anymore, I see.” Zayn asks.

“Yeah, got them off months ago.” Niall lets him know.

“Yeah, someone's gonna be lucky enough to lick those free pearly whites- Ow!” Niall elbows Louis again. Niall lets a tint of red in his cheeks show and he feels embarrassed. He needs to change th esubject so when he sees there are two girl behind Zayn, he goes for them.

“Oh, this must be Waliyha and Safaa.” Niall holds the cheeks of the youngest sister and gives her a shy kiss on the cheek. He also give Waliyha a kiss on the cheek but he offers a hug to her as well.

“I get the names right, right?” Niall asks Waliyha and she just nods in the moment.

“I hope you're gay. Because I kinda wanna kiss you know and I don't wanna embarrass myself doing that.” Waliyha jokes but the answer of the blonde is surprising.

“As a matter of fact he is.” Louis tells her from behind and Waliyha turns to Niall. Niall can feel everything in his body heat up and is showing a deep crimson in his cheeks again. Zayn on the other hand, is trying to prevent it, but failed miserably.

“You two are fucking blushing ha!” Louis points out and makes a jokes out of it, “I want you two to fuck each other.”

“Shhh! Louis there's like two young girls in the room, don't make them scarred for life.” Liam hushes Louis from where he is. Louis rolls his eyes on him.

“Okay, I'm sorry,” Louis sarcastically is being sad, “Just a little fact that Niall hasn't fucked anyone in the course of let's say... 2 years.”

Zayn chokes as he attempts to cover the ears of his two sisters. Niall hisses at Louis, “You little bastard,” and tackles him on the ground. As the two boys have their fight, Liam tries to stop it and Harry chants for his boyfriend, Louis. Though, Liam doesn't have any luck in his hands.

“We have to go, uh thanks for meeting you all.” Zayn fumbles over his own words as he leads both of his sisters out of the door. He asks Paul, who is outside the room, where the exit is. He points it out and the three hurriedly – more like Zayn, dragging and pulling Waliyha and Safaa – out.

Zayn guides his sisters out of the building and into the car. As soon as they are in the parking lot, Waliyha speaks up.

“Those things Louis sai-” Waliyha starts but is cut off by his old brother.

“You're too young to know those things and you should've not heard that as well as Safaa.” Zayn tells them both, glancing his eyes back and forth at the two in time with his index finger pointing at them.

“Don't ever discuss that stuff again or mum will kill you and and that band.” Zayn warns her and he emphasizes the word “band” as he looks back at the arena for a second. “C'mon let's go.”

______Zayn picks the keys out of his pocket and opens the car. Waliyha seats in the passenger seat next to Zayn and Safaa is at the back on her own. Zayn sighs before he turns the engine on and drives off the parking lot._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You wanna go grab something?” Zayn asks no one in particular._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, let's take out Mcdonald's on the way.” Waliyha answers him. She is absentmindedly looking out the window as if she's thinking about something. For a 14-year old, she's so advanced on with her mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______With all the silence in the car, Waliyha speaks up not facing Zayn, “Zayn, do you like Niall?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn sighs and continues to drive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zayn, thought you hate them? You didn't show that much of a hate towards them back there.” Zayn holds the brakes of the car. The sudden stop of the said vehicle throws them off from their seat in the slightest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We're here.” Zayn says, cold. Waliyha sighs. He faces the staff by the drive-thru window. He asks both girls what they want to get. Burgers and fries is the response form both girls in the car and Zayn takes three orders of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They head home after and Zayn unlocks the front gate of their house. They head to the kitchen and eat their respective meals. Zayn finishes fast and he stands up rather quick, a bit cold in attitude too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll go upstairs now. I'll leave you two here. Don't do anything stupid.” Zayn tells them and heads back upstairs. He goes to his room, changes his clothes to a sleeping attire and sinks in his fresh new bed sheets – that seems his mother replaced it knowing he'll have a bad day. He also notices his room is quite clean and his grateful about it. I mean he has nothing to hide, well except his not-so-little crush on the Irish boy but he doesn't like the feeling of it so he tries to shrug it off._ _ _ _ _ _

______* * *_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn wakes up early again – for his liking – with a different reason. “Shit.” Zayn gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom to wash off. Why in the world would he have a wet dream. He recollect his thoughts from his dream before he woke up._ _ _ _ _ _

_“Mm you like that Zayn?” Niall thrusts into him harder, hitting his prostrate. Zayn just moans in response. “Fuck, you're rather tight.”_

_“Yeah... feel so good... You,... inside me.” Zayn tries to say under his heavy panting._

The following scenes is just full curses and thrusting and Zayn can notice his cock hardening. No, he shouldn't be doing this. He hates the guy... no. He tries to resists as he is cleaning himself up, but the hot water running didn't do any justice.

______He slowly reaches for his growing member as water runs over his skin. He slowly rubs it as to make it hard. He thinks about the recent dream and how hot Niall is inside him and how he's so under control. The throbbing cock is pure hard as rock in his liking and it aches but the pain is enjoyable. He pumps it hard with an up and down motion. Soon, white liquids spurts out his length and he exhales a satisfied breathe._ _ _ _ _ _

______He washes himself up clean and is about to put some clean clothes when someone slams the door calling out for his name._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zayn! Zayn! Zayn!” Waliyha keeps knocking on the door hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait a minute!” Zayn quickly puts new clothes on as he manages to reply. The knocking stop but it's back in a matter of seconds, “You're taking too long.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is it you want so badly?” Zayn slams the door open. Waliyha has her phone with her, looks like an app is open but Zayn can't seem to see what exactly. She is staring at him, suspicious. She brushes it off and she speaks to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Check your twitter.” Waliyha orders him, “Check your new follower.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, okay.” Zayn quickly picks his phone by the nightstand – it's 9:30 in the morning. He swipes the button for the phone to unlock and he presses on the Twitter app of his phone. He checks on his followers list and sees his new follower. He eyes his sister curiously and and she's smiling wide._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He followed me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How did he know I have a twitter, how in the world?” Zayn asks his sister but she gives him a shoulder shrug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It means,” Waliyha starts, “he likes you.” she states, “...too” she adds. Zayn releases a deep blush of red in his cheeks and can feel the memories of last night's dream haunting him. His thoughts however, are cut off by his own words._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, what do you mean 'too?'” Zayn tries to avoid it but his voice isn't very good at lying._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don't try to hide Zayn...” Waliyha trials off as she leaves the room. She bops her head again in the open door, “Also breakfast is downstairs.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn nods at her and she goes down the stairs, humming, possibly a One Direction song. Zayn goes to thinking about the whole thing with him and the band. Does he really hate them? Or hate them because they made it and he regrets the decision he made to not be put into the band. He brushes it off quick as he notices a little blue light in the DM (direct message) feature of the twitter up. He touches it and he sees an unread message... from Niall._ _ _ _ _ _

**Hey, this is Niall from last night ! Sorry you had to leave because of my annoying co-member Louis :(**

_It's okay :)_

A few seconds later, a reply from Niall pops up the screen.

**Do you wanna hang out?**

He adds after,

**Or are you mad? It's okay if you don't wanna :))**

Zayn hesitates at first. Contemplating on what he'll do. His thoughts are brushed off for a second when someone yells from the kitchen.

“Zayn, breakfast is getting cold!” Trisha reminds him. He needs to make this decision fast, should he or should he not?

“…”

_Sure :))))))))_

After that, he heads down the kitchen and grabs his breakfast. Eggs and spam are plated on the table. Everyone – except Doniya – is at the table. He sees Waliyha smirking at him as she nibbles back down her food. Everyone else is just the usual. He slumps down his chair and eats his own serving.

______While eating he checks on his phone fast and opens up the Twitter app. He finds another DM and he opens it. Though on his bad luck, it's just a spam. He deletes it quick and checks his interactions. He sees that a lot of people congratulated him on his “Niall follow.” As he scrolls down he sees an interaction from Niall Horan himself_ _ _ _ _ _

**“@zaynmalik: good to see ya at the concert man ! long time no see !”**

He grins a little too wide for the usual as he types his reply.

_“@NiallOfficial: yeeeeeaaahhhh!!!”_

Dumbest reply ever, Zayn thinks. He can't change it now as his mentions goes crazy again.

Though his thoughts move over onto another one when he sees a notification from his DMs. He opens it and it's from Niall again.

**Great ! Give me your number yea?**

>He types in his mobile number fast and he smirks as he types it in. He puts his phone back in his pocket only to find Waliyha looking at him with a smirk as well. He blushes a bit from his seat as he takes a bite off his egg.

______Breakfast finishes up and everyone minds their own business. As for Zayn, he goes back to his room and he ponders on what's happening. Does he really hate them or he blames himself?_ _ _ _ _ _

______The thoughts of his are washed away when his phone vibrates. He sits up straight and he reaches for his phone in his pocket. It's an unknown number and Zayn can only conclude one thing and one thing only. So he unlocks his phone and opens the received message._ _ _ _ _ _

**[from: Unknown Number; to Zayn]**

_Hey this is Niall :) Here's my number hehe :))_

Zayn saves the number and names it simply, “Niall.” Though, he feels like his nervous as he codes in his name.

**[from: Zayn; to: Niall]**

_:)_

Really? A smiley? How's he going to reply to that. He doesn't get a reply – of course he won't get a reply from an emoticon reply. He gives up on it and lays back on his bed. Though a few minutes later, he receives a text from the same number

**[from: Niall; to Zayn]**

_Hey :)))))) I'm having a party at this place in town, hope you can drop by ;))))_

A smiley with a wink? Is he flirting or being nice? He hesitates to reply of course. He doesn't know if he should come. He doesn't know what to actually reply. He doesn't want to be rude but he doesn't want these feelings he's having. So he replies with an answer that may answer everything.

**[from Zayn; to Niall]**

_I'm not sure, I'll try :)))_

**[from Niall; to Zayn]**

_Hope you can come ! It's special to me :(((_

**[from Zayn; to Niall]**

_I'll try :)_

**[from Niall; to Zayn]**

_If you are going just say your name to security, he'll let you in :D_

**[from Zayn; to Niall]**

_Sure :) x_

______An kiss mark? Really Zayn? This going out of hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______After lunch, he lays in bed all day. Thinking about everything. Everything he has believed in. Does he really hate them or he's just jealous. He doesn't want to admit it but it's kind of both. He used to think they are just a boy band that only got the looks to make through but actually they have beautiful voice. What if he didn't backed out? What if..._ _ _ _ _ _

______* * *_ _ _ _ _ _

______It's getting dark and he reaches for his phone. It's almost 7 and the party that Niall is throwing starts in 7 and a half. He thinks about it. Should he go or should he not. Though all his thoughts floating around with possible answer but he concludes he should just go._ _ _ _ _ _

______He dresses up in a tight white dress shirt and dress pants with matching shiny black leather shoes. He styles his hair into a presentable quiff. There's gonna be a lot of celebrity there, he bets. He faces the mirror in his room and studies himself. He looks good, presentable even._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Looking good, where are you going?” Zayn startles and quickly turns his head to the source of the voice. Trisha stands by the door, looking at him with a genuine smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“To a party.” Zayn tells her. His mother walks closer and fixes his shirt, making it a little neater than before. She is admiring her son and she speaks up in an instant._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Waliyha told me what happened.” Zayn stiffens and he eyes his mother with a curious glare. His face contorts into an annoyed expression as he kill her sister in his mind – not that he would do it but he's just mad._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What did she say?” Zayn asks, a bit uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______“About you liking a certain young boy form a certain boy band.” Trisha smiles at him, “You should go for it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?” Zayn smiles at her. He loves his mother and his motherly love and care. He realizes what he's talking about so he snaps his own thoughts and goes cold, “I don't have a liking for a certain boy though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, you don't” Trisha states and she smiles. She kisses Zayn on the forehead and give him a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But if you are not ready, that's okay. Okay?” Trisha mumbles as she lets go of her son._ _ _ _ _ _

______He faces the mirror one more time and this time with a tiny smile. He grabs a jacket by the rack and leaves the room. He runs downstairs and opens the front door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm leaving. Don't know what time I'll be back.” Zayn shouts from where he is and closes the door behind him. He gets into his car and drives off._ _ _ _ _ _

______He follows the details that Niall told him about the club – before he even decided to go, that's just how optimistic the Irish boy is. He parks three blocks from the actual block of the place and stop there. Should he really do it? He stares at the place from afar. He sighs heavily and gets out of the car._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's nervously walking and is about to enter the place when someone blocks his way._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Name?” a guy, whose name tag shows his name is Joe, asks him._ _ _ _ _ _

______At first Zayn doesn't know what to answer because he's confused but he remembers that Niall told him about security of the place, “Zayn. Zayn Malik?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Joe scrambles over the list of invited guests and he lets him through as he crosses the name of the said boy. He enters the place and it's his first time being in a lounge. Mostly he is just hanging by a bars or clubs but being in a lounge is quite different, quite bigger if he may add._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall sights him and excuses himself from his company. He walks over Zayn and the older boy is... nervous. _Why is he being nervous? Why is his cheeks feeling all tingly? Why is his heart beating so fast?__ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, glad you can make it.” Niall hugs Zayn, “You look good, Malik.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm thanks.” Zayn mumbles as he feels the heat and redness of his cheeks rise up. Niall lets go and smiles at him, “You too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall is wearing a simple tux and it's fitting him quite nicely. Zayn thinks of many dirty things but he brushes it off quick._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thought Harry's the hugger of the group?” Zayn asks him not expecting an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I like to hug people I like.” Niall bites his bottom lip as he says those words. His cheeks gets into a tint of rosy pink and he finds himself smiling wider._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey!” both boys turn to the source of the voice and they see Louis coming by, with Harry by his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, didn't know you invited Zayn?” Louis smirks from where he is and Harry smiles cheekily. Both boys in the opposite side finds themselves hot to the question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What's it you?” Niall pulls his tongue out and makes a face to Louis. Louis however, smacks his head hard. Niall lets out an “ow” and Zayn finds himself laughing with Harry and Louis._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That hurt Louis.” Niall says as he rubs his neck and ruffles his hair. He has a quiff too but the back is styled into a messy feathery-like fashion, pointing all in one direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn actually wants to go. He doesn't want to dwell with his feelings. He just met the boy – again – and it feels like he's going to explode. He brushes off his thoughts fast when Niall wraps his hand around him. Pale contrasts with his tan skin. He feels himself riled up with the warmth of the younger boy around him. Niall stares at him a bit too much and he feels uncomfortable by the situation. He gulps in big but he doesn't look away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I should go talk to -uh- others, yeah?” Niall laughs nervously and unwraps his hands over the older boy. “See ya' later, yeah?” Niall backs away from him, still looking until he bumps into someone from his behind. He talks to the man he collides into and Zayn looks away._ _ _ _ _ _

______* * *_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything is going smooth and all fine and... and that's what makes Zayn a bit bored. He gers out of the place as he takes one sip of the champagne. He passes by the security in the entrance and he is arguing with some teenage girls that seems that they want to get in the place. He ignores the little argument happening as he goes to the back alley._ _ _ _ _ _

______He reaches down his right pocket and finds a box of cigarettes. He takes one from the box and he takes out a lighter. As he attempts to light on the cigarette, he hears someone from his right. He cocks his head to find who it is. He finds... Niall? He eyes him up a bit and Niall walks close to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm why are you here?” Zayn tries to say over the cigarette in his lips that is now finally ignited. Niall stands by his side and lays his back on the brick wall as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same question for you?” Niall says, “You smoke?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Does it bother you?” Zayn tells him. Because if it does then that's good maybe he can go away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They stay silent for quite awhile, not talking with each other. Just enjoying the surrounding, not there's a lot. Maybe just enjoying each other's presence? Just maybe._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the moment of speechlessness, Zayn speaks up, “Why you here? Didn't get an answer?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could say the same for you. Didn't answer mine either.” Niall retorts as he lets out a chuckle. Zayn does the same as he stomps the cigarette butt down to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I asked first, answer.” Zayn demands, half-joking half-serious._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm quite bored back there.” Niall answers him honestly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not enjoying your own party?” Zayn asks him. He looks at Niall as the boy pauses and thinks of an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You could say that.” Niall smiles, looking at the ground. “Now you, why you here?” Niall looks up at Zayn with squinted eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You could say the same.” Zayn answers him matter-of-factly._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a long pause as they both look up the night sky. Niall coughs and drops his head before he talks to the older boy again, “Wanna ditch?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn turns his direction to him and glares for a bit as he thinks of his answer. Should he go with him or should he just stay back in the party and be bored. The answer is simple, “Yeah, sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Great.” Niall grabs the forearm of the raven boy as he leads him somewhere. Zayn is getting a little bit nervous of where the Irish boy might take him. He thinks of a lot of possible answers as they run but it is cut off when Niall stops them both._ _ _ _ _ _

______They are in the parking lot and there are three cars in the place. Niall starts to walk as he leads them to a black Range Rover. Zayn hesitates to follow at first because he doesn't know why – maybe his nervous? Why would he?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall is already in the car but Zayn waits for a second before he slides in into the vehicle. He nervously open the door and Niall is seating there, holding the car wheel._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where'd you wanna go?” Niall asks, not turning his head to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don't know.” Zayn says not looking at him either._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wanna stay here and just listen to music?” Niall cocks his head that time at Zayn, waiting for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure.” Zayn says nonchalantly, though you can tell his a bit nervous except for the other boy in the car._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall inserts a CD into the music player and it's... Drake?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You listen to Drake?” Zayn turns his head this time and raises an eyebrow at the younger boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sometimes.” Niall answers. He pauses for a bit then adds, “Also I remember you listening to it back in X-Factor.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This brings Zayn to a level where everything in his body just wants to collapse. His cheeks begins to fire up at the words of the Irish boy beside him. _He remembers that? Two years from now?__ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wow yo remember that? That's like two years from now?” Zayn turns his head back to it's past position. He doesn't want Niall to see him blushing hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.” Niall does the same as Zayn did._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a long silence. The two won't even stare at each other, they are just staring out the car's front window. All the quietness brings Zayn to a level where he wants to regret everything and run away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hated you,” _fuck_ , Zayn thinks to himself, regretting it already. He wants to run away but he doesn't. _Why would he say that?__ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hated?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I used to hate you.” Zayn says as he mentally slaps himself, “I realized I was just jealous.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“OH.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. I find out that I was just jealous of everything you've done and I regretted that I didn't let myself join you guys in the band.” Zayn tells him and his heart starts beating fast and his cheeks are red as rose._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why didn't you join us anyway.” Niall asks him not really looking at him. Zayn does the same._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't know. I was not ready I guess.” Zayn states truthfully. He was not ready at the time. He was nervous at the time being. Now, he realized he wasted life offered him once._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you ready now?” Niall asks him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm not sure...” Zayn mumbles and trails off the conversation, though Niall lets out another reaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He also adds, “You know what?” Niall leans in closer to him. Zayn can feel the hot breathe of the younger boy. He can almost taste the alcoholic breath of the boy. He can hear the brogue of the Irish boy. He can feel Niall so close to his ear and it's getting out of control._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know what turns me on?” Niall seductively whispers into Zayn's ear. Is this really happening?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Zayn gulps in and answers nervously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“When people opens up and honesty.” Niall knows it's a weird thing to be turn on from, but really? Hot guy and turn-ons in one situation, he can't let that pass._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn gulps in again, “Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah...” Niall breathes into his face and bites the earlobe of Zayn. Zayn lets out a moan as he works his down the back of his ear and his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn needs to stop this but he can't. The pleasure is too much and he can feel himself getting hard and horny at the situation. Niall bites into his neck leaving a yellow and purple mark and licks it for it to cool off. He works his way to Zayn's lips and said boy lets him through._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know what?” Niall says as he works his tongue with Zayn. Zayn favors the action. He swirls and replies, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I always wanted to do this since I saw you in the arena.” Niall mumbles into his mouth. The hot tongue action makes them both hot. Niall grabs his own coat as he continues to kiss Zayn. He bites Zayn's lower lip as he does what needs to do and Zayn lets out a small groan. The older boy helps Niall by pushing the garment away form his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall cups Zayn's face and Zayn does the same. They can both feel their warm breathings from the other's noses and mouth as they work with their lips and tongues. They part only for a second to catch their own breaths._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm, didn't want to this at all but you made me Niall.” Zayn says under his breathe as he tries to remove the buttons of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Guess it's a win win, yeah?” Niall smirks and Zayn does too. He unbuttons his shirts as well and removes the tie that's causing him restriction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now both shirtless. Niall moves his head down onto Zayn's collarbones and leaves a bite there as well. He does the same – licks it for it to cool off – and works his way down to his chest, to his nipples. He swirls his tongues around the said part and Zayn moans as his nipples gets hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall grabs Zayn and leads them through to the more space of the backseat. He slumps Zayn down the leather seating of the car and Niall tops on him. He grabs Zayn by the lips and fight for dominance this time, though Zayn gives up not long after. Their cocks are getting restricted and as the move their hips, their bulges meet. They grind and kiss each other leaving moans from both mouths. Niall bites the bottom lip of the boy under him as he begins to work his way down He pecks Zayn's lips one more time and then goes to his neck, chest, stomach and his happy trail. He looks up at Zayn to see if he wants to go on. Zayn nods and Niall lets out a smirk. He pulls the pants of the older boy down, leaving his boxers on._ _ _ _ _ _

______He teases his way by moving his lips around the white fabric clothing that covers the cock of the older boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck Niall, stop teasing me.” Zayn hisses at Niall but his anger is interrupted when Niall pulls the boxers down and grabs the throbbing cock of the Bradford boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit, Zayn you're so hard.” Niall rubs the length of the older boy. He looks up at Zayn whose head is rolled back. He smirks and lick his lips as he dives in his mouth down the the long member of Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn lets out a moan and Niall smirks his way down the cock of the said boy. He bops in slow at first but his work goes fast and soon he deep-throats Zayn and the older boy groans form pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit, Niall you know what you're doing.” Zayn tilts his head back and his hips arches up. Niall holds Zayn for him to hold still as he does what did that made Zayn do that._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few seconds, Niall gets up and Zayn eyes him curiously. Zayn's eyes widen when Niall pulls his pants down as well and can see the bulge of his cock through his boxers. He pulls his boxers down as well and his cock is throbbing hard as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall grabs something from his compartment and he brings out lube and a condom._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wanna do this?” Niall asks him seriously. He doesn’t like to push people._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.” Zayn hisses at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______That's all Niall needs. He smirks his way down as he leaves a kiss on Zayn's lips and places a great amount of lube down his palm and the boy's entrance. He slowly enters one finger down the opening and Zayn rolls his head back. He moans and cruses under his breathe._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit, Niall add another one.” Niall looks up at Zayn and enters a second finger in. Zayn moans for the second time and that makes Niall smirk. Without Zayn;s words this time he enters a third finger down the hole. Zayn groans quite loud now and Niall reaches for the volume of the player and turns it up a bit. Sexual songs of Drake is helpful in this situation right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm, Niall.” Niall works his fingers around and around Zayn and Zayn is just enjoying it. Zayn looks down at Niall and said boy works his way up and kisses Zayn passionately. They part quite fast and Zayn eyes him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Need. You. Inside. Me. Now.” and with his words Niall goes down and stands up. He pours lube down his cock and he carefully puts the hard member of his into the condom. He slowly puts the head of his into Zayn's passage and the older boy lets out a moan that makes Niall pushes the throbbing cock down the Zayn a little more. The boy lets a louder moan and Niall smirks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Niall lets him know as he begins to pull and push gently into Zayn. The older boy just moans in response that means it's good, “Geez, Zayn you're so tight. Fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I bet your tighter, now c'mon.” Niall embarrasses himself in full crimson of his cheeks. He brushes that off and works his way down Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thrusts in quite slowly at first but his paces gain faster by the time passing by. Zayn has his eyes closed and head tilted back. Niall hits his prostrate this time and he hits it again from time to time. Zayn moans and cries out the pain and pleasure as Niall does his work._ _ _ _ _ _

______“M'm so close Zayn.” Niall pushes in harder and faster. Zayn;s moans are encouraging him to do this. Every nerve of his prostrate get shit by the Irish boy on top of him. He kisses Zayn again as he reaches down the cock of the older boy. He palms the member of the boy in the rhythm of his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Not long after, both of them come in sync and they are both panting heavily. Zayn shifts from his position to a sitting one. Niall slumps down next to him as he removes the condom and throws it in the car's mini trash compartment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So good for someone rusty.” Zayn says to Niall and the blonde blushes in embarrassment one more time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hope's that's a compliment.” Niall replies, still breathing heavy. Zayn just smirks and turns to him. He leans in closer and pecks his lips and crashes down the seat again. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall grabs a white cloth from the compartment of his car. He cleans both himself and Zayn, wiping of the white liquid of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dress up and let's back to the party, yeah?” Niall grabs his dress shirt and pants and puts them on despite the space._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can we just stay here or go back to your place. I'm tired.” Zayn interrupts Niall in his dressing up. The blonde looks up at him and smirks, “Yeah we can do that too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn smiles and grabs his own clothes and puts them on as well. He pauses for a moment with a weird look on his face that makes Niall look up, “You know what? I'm the first one who gets to enjoy your unbraced teeth.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah let's keep that way.” Niall smiles at him as he plants a kiss on Zayn. Zayn grins and blushes at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now up you wanker.” Niall laughs as he goes to the driver's seat. Zayn follows beside him by the passenger seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall drives them to their room. They go up the elevator and to his hotel room. Niall dives in to his bed quick but he sits up right away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey join me.” Niall demands at Zayn and he gladly slumps down beside him. He pauses for a bit before saying something._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This... is... nice...” Zayn pauses in each word and looks up at Niall. He gives him a quick smack on the lips before nuzzling down Niall's chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stay there for awhile. Enjoying each other's warmth and presence. Zayn on Niall's chest and Niall wrapping his arm around the said boy. Slowly later, they fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______* * *_ _ _ _ _ _

______The seeping light of the sun wakes Zayn up. He looks up at where he is and he remember Niall. Although the blonde isn't anywhere by his side. He jolts up fast from the realization and he turns his head fast from left to right. Niall is nowhere. Instead of worrying though, he goes back to his earlier position hoping that the Irish boy will be coming in a little later._ _ _ _ _ _

______His guess is right as Niall comes in with a tray of food in his hand. Zayn sits up straight and smiles at him genuinely._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Up early?” Zayn arches an eyebrow up, smirking as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Brought you breakfast. Stop asking questions.” Niall says to him as he places the tray down the bed in front of Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Looks good. Join me?” Zayn grins at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course you idiot. Want me to starve?” Niall takes a fork and cuts a pancake and into his mouth. He does the same thing again but this time aims for Zayn's The Bradford boy is taken aback but he gladly bites it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both eat lovingly at each other, feeding one another. After they finish, Niall takes the tray aside and turns to Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So what are we?” Niall mumbles to the older boy. There's a long pause before the other boy answers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want us to be?” Zayn says as he bites down his lower lip. He looks up at Niall for a reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let's take it slow. I want this to stay long.” Niall cups Zayn's cheek and kisses him passionately. Niall lets go fast and smiles at the other boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a small silence before Niall breaks it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, do you still want to be in the band?” Niall asks him, looking up at the other boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huh? No no no, Niall. No.” Zayn tells him. No, he doesn’t want to get in the way just because his boyf- Niall is with him. He wants to make the band as it is and not get in their way or be an “addition.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You sure?” Niall reaches for Zayn's hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. I mean I know I said I was jealous and whatnot but in reality I like my life as it is.” Zayn says to him. He shifts his hand to touch Niall's this time. He kisses the boy on the lips once more._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And besides, just label me as the normal guy who dates a famous pop star.” Zayn laughs and Niall does too. Niall slumps down into bed and Zayn lets himself be wrapped again by the boy by his side. He kisses Zayn on the side of his head as they lay there, close to cuddling – you could label it as cuddling._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wasn't interested at the other boy before, but he breaks the hatred of his to them and his thankful for that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Thankful for this._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> leave me your comments and maybe some kudos :))


End file.
